sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic Returns
Sonic Returns – pierwszy odcinek serialu Sonic Mania Adventures. Fabuła Klasyczny Sonic wrócił na Anielską Wyspę po wydarzeniach z Sonic Forces. Zastał wyspę rozkopaną. Kiedy badał doły, zauważył przelatującego nad nim Doktora Eggmana, który porwał Flicky'ego w kapsule. Sonic nie zastanawiał się długo i ruszył na ratunek. Podczas biegu przez dżunglę dotarł na zupełnie pustą polanę z pojedynczą kapsułą na środku. Sonic miał pewne podejrzenia, ale postanowił podejść do kapsuły mimo wszystko. Kiedy postawił pierwszy krok, z ziemi wysunęły się kolce. Sonic gwałtownie odskoczył, ale to sprowokowało tylko kolejne kolce do wysunięcia się. Jeż musiał przeskoczyć przez liczne kolce, ale wreszcie udało mu się dotrzeć do kapsuły i zniszczyć ją. Flicky zostały z niej uwolnione. Gdy Sonic obserwował ich lot, z kapsuły wyskoczyła metalowa głowa Eggmana na sprężynie, która zrzuciła Sonica na ziemię. Jeż wylądował w wyznaczonym przez złego doktora miejsca, gdzie ukryta maszyna związała mu nogi. Kiedy Sonic wisiał do góry nogami, Eggman wyszedł zza kapsuły i zaczął się śmiać z jeża. Pokazał mu potem detonator, który zamontował w kapsule. Eggman zamierzał odejść i zostawić Sonica, ale jeż wyciągnął zielony Szmaragd Chaosu. Eggman zmienił zdanie i postanowił wziąć od jeża szmaragd. Sonic nie zamierzał mu oddawać przedmiotu. Podczas kłótni Eggman sam wpadł we własną pułapkę, ale nadal próbował wyrwać Szmaragd Chaosu. Sonic nie pozwolił mu jednak, a później został uwolniony przez Flicky. Wtedy Sonic chciał zostawić Eggmana, ale doktor posłał mu błagalny wyraz twarzy. Jeż nie był do końca pewien czy powinien, ale ostatecznie zdecydował oswobodzić swojego arcy-wroga. Kiedy podszedł do Eggmana, zauważył że doktorowi wypadło dziwne urządzenie. Sonic podniósł je i wyświetlił mu się obraz Szmaragdów Chaosu - 1 był w jego posiadaniu, 4 miał Eggmana, a co do dwóch pozostałych niewiadome było w czyich znalazły się rękach. Sonic zobaczył potem krótką sekwencję, która pokazała mu że Eggman chce mu zabrać Szmaragd i dodać do swojej kolekcji. Sonic był teraz pewien, żeby nie pomagać podstępnemu naukowcowi. Przed odejściem przyspieszył odliczanie do wybuchu kapsuły, po czym pobiegł w swoją stronę. Eggman został pozostawiony eksplozji. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Flicky *Doktor Eggman *Metal Sonic Ciekawostki *Po napisach końcowych pokazana jest krótka scena, w której Metal Sonic stawia stopę w zniszczonym lesie. *Sonic jest w posiadaniu jednego Szmaragdu Chaosu, mimo że pod koniec wydarzeń z Sonic Mania stracił wszystkie. *Muzyka na początku odcinka jest remiksem utworu z pierwszego aktu Angel Island Zone w Sonic the Hedgehog 3. *Kiedy Sonic powraca na Angel Island można usłyszeć dźwięk Phantom Ruby. *Po tym jak Sonic niszczy kapsułę odgrywany jest krótki motyw, będący nawiązaniem do dżingla ukończenia poziomu z gry Sonic Mania. *Pułapka Eggmana jest podobna do tej z krótkiej animacji Sonic Ride zawartej w Sonic Jam. *Symbol EG na pułapce Eggmana jest taki sam jak w Wing Fortress Zone w Sonic the Hedgehog 2. *Muzyka, podczas której pojawia się Eggman, przypomina jego temat muzyczny z serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. *Kiedy Sonic wyciąga Szmaragd Chaosu można usłyszeć dźwięk ukończenia Specjalnego poziomu z Sonic Mania. *Muzyka, podczas której Sonic uwalnia się z pułapki Eggmana, jest aranżacją tematu muzycznego Sonic Mania. *Rysunek Sonica pojawiający się na wyświetlaczu Eggmana przypomina prace Hirokazu Yashuary, które pojawiały się m.in. w instrukcjach do pierwszych gier z serii. *Dźwięk, który bomba Eggmana emituje tuż przed eksplozją, jest taki sam jak Kyodai Eggman Robo ładujący swój laser w Sonic & Knuckles. *Wraz z premierą odcinka, w SEGA Shop pojawiły się breloki zawieszonych w dół Sonica i Eggmana. Co ciekawe, prototyp breloka Eggmana miał niepoprawnie pokolorowany na żółto nos. Kategoria:Odcinki Sonic Mania Adventures